


Emma's Autumnal Return

by lillyrosenight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), No Curse, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26811598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyrosenight/pseuds/lillyrosenight
Summary: It's time for Emma to return to Graham for the autumn winter seasons.
Relationships: Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Emma's Autumnal Return

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Writing  
> Day 3: Write for a Fandom, You've Never Written Before

Summer was quickly coming to an end as the equinox approached. Princess Emma had spent the last days of summer with her parents and siblings, as it would be six months before she would be able to see them again. She was in the garden with her brother and sister. Her mother would take her out to the woods and they would work on Emma’s hunting skills. She could found at the farm with her father, as they prepared wheat and various other crops for the incoming winter season.

It was approaching the start of the equinox, Emma’s time to leave quickly arriving to be with her husband. Snow brushed a blonde wave behind her daughter’s ear before she pressed a kiss to her firstborn’s cheek.

“I do wish you didn’t have to leave for six months,” Snow said as she looked at Emma with a sad smile.

“It’s only six months and I always return to you and dad for the spring summer months,” Emma reminded her mom with a sad smile of her own. Emma’s heart hurt at thought of leaving, as she loved her family but she also missed her husband in the six months that she was with her parents and siblings.

“Snow, she’ll come back. And we raised her to always follow her duty along with her heart,” Charming reminded his wife as he stepped up behind his wife. The King of Myst Haven sent his oldest a smile of his own.

“I know, I just,” Snow sighed as she tried to find the words to describe the sadness and longing she felt in her heart.

“Dad’s right, you both raised me right,” Emma nodded in agreement with her father’s words. “Besides, I miss Graham when I’m here with you. There’s no way to be with both of you at the same time. This delicate dance we weave is all about balance for the seasons and the kingdoms,” she reminded her mother.

“Besides, we’ll see Emma at Yule,” Neal reminded his mother as he joined his parents with their goodbyes. Lily trailed behind with Henry at her heels as they had rushed to say their own goodbyes to their sister.

“Graham is always fun to hang around with too,” Henry added as he swooped in to give his blonde sister a tight hug. He may be the youngest of Snow and Charming’s children but he was closest with Emma. And he missed her but he loved her and his brother-in-law.

“That’s because you both sneak out of the Yule Ball and go for a hunt in the woods,” Lily pointed out with a shake of her dark waves and roll of her blue eyes. She was the opposite of Emma in looks but she loved her sister dearly. They often spent time going over court duties that Lily would take over in Emma’s stead, while her sister was with Graham in Bansealgair.

“Like you, Emma, and mom don’t do the same thing,” Henry shot back with narrowed his eyes.

“Enough, the both of you,” Snow interrupted before they could break out into an argument. “You would think it was the both of you raised by wolves and not Graham,” she added as she thought fondly of the King of Bansealgair.

Charming and Emma shared a look as they watched the scene. “Alright,” the King said. “Get your hugs and goodbyes in now, Emma needs to begin her journey soon,” he reminded them.

Emma was instantly being squeezed by her three siblings and parents as they all said their goodbyes for the next two seasons. She promised to send their love to her husband, and that they would be back in Myst Haven for the Yule Ball. As the goodbyes finished the sun began to descend into the sky, the signal for Emma’s departure to begin.

The Queen of Bansealgair pulled her hood from her red cloak over her head. She began the walk to the caverns that would take her to Graham for the autumn winter months. The journey was a familiar one as Emma made her way, just as she had when she first became Graham’s wife ten years previous at the age of eighteen. The eyes of various lupine followed the Queen’s movements, they kept guard over their King’s mate as she would be soon with him.

Howls echoed and filled the sky as the sun set and the moon rose to signal the arrival of the Queen. Animals sat paralyzed as they spotted the rich red cloak, they stayed unmoving until Emma passed, their heads bowed to the Queen of the Wolves. Emma nodded and smiled in acknowledgment as she approached the entrance.

The moon, now, at its peak illuminated the entrance. As Emma watched the entrance, her heart fluttered as she noticed a flash of red from the shadows just inside the cavern.

“Graham,” she whispered in longing and love.

Summoned by his wife, Graham stepped out of the cave and gazed at Emma. Her blonde locks hidden by the cape, but she looked the same as she had six months previous. He approached and offered his hand.

Emma slipped her hood off, before she slid her hand into Graham’s, with a gentle squeeze she accepted her husband’s offer to join his side. They stood under the light of the moon and simply looking at one another to take in the sight of their mate.

“Emma,” Graham sighed as he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly to his chest. He breathed in the familiar scent of summer flowers as he hugged her.

Emma’s eyes fluttered closed as she relished in the warmth and safety Graham offered her. She inhaled the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, a smell purely her husband that warmed her heart. “I missed you,” she mumbled as she held onto him tightly. Her fingers entangled into the fur overcoat he wore.

Graham ran a hand through her blonde waves as he held his wife. “Missed you too,” he admitted before he pulled away to look at her.

Her green eyes were filled with love and sadness. His heart clenched briefly, he knew that it was difficult to be away from her parents and siblings. “Let’s get you inside, the others are waiting for you. Ruby is most excited to have you back.”

Warm laughter fell from Emma’s lips as she allowed Graham to lead her into the dark cavern.


End file.
